What Becomes of Liars
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Spencer Aria Hanna and Emily have all drifted apart and are attending college but will a certain tragic accident bring them back together especially now that A is back? (eventual) Spoby/Haleb/Aria and ? Emily and ?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

Four little liars drifted apart they might be different now but that doesn't mean I am, they think I'm gone but in reality I'm watching and waiting for the perfect moment -A

Spencer sighed when she dropped her books, she didn't really want to be a doctor but she'd rather be that then a lawyer and those were the only two majors her parents would pay for, when she picked up her books she saw someone who looked farmilar but it was just another halusanation ever since she and Toby broke up 3 years 4 months ago she had had many of them. Spencer flipped her hair behind her shoulder it was still at the same leanth it was before she moved to California but it wasn't like she had measured it though. Spencer stept into her room both her roomates were gone thank God. Kiley was a total drama queen who reminded her of Mona and Ariel was a party animal it was impossibal to get sleep in their sorm Friday and Saturday night. She quietly pulled out a picture from her desk, he had done everything to protect her and in return they broke up nine months later the day before she started Stanford. Spencer pulled out a book and began studing only to be interupted by her phone.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

Hanna entered the condo she shared with her _fiance _Caleb. They were getting married in five weeks and they were excited. Even though school was awful at that point but she loved being able to geta degree for something she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. The girls she missed them sometimes all the time actually when she saw a girl studying it reminded her of Spencer, when she passed the art room she was reminded of Aria, and when she saw water it reminded her of Emily. But it wasn't like she hadn't made any friends, Nina and Amber were twins from Ohio who were hoping to be in charge of costumes for a famous telivison series. Hanna then closed her eyes one more thing she couldn't stand hoodies it reminded her of Mona the last person she herself wanted to be reminded of. A hadn't bothered her since graduation and neither had the girls. Hanna froze when she saw her phone it was ringing she felt almost relunctent to pick it up but sighed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" asked Hanna.

Aria smiled to herself she and Ezra were happily engaged or at least thats what he believed. Aria was looking at Jason DiLaurentis her boyfriend, he knew she was dating Ezra but he wanted her so bad he just looked past it, Aria on the other hand loved Ezra but there was something always fighting for Jason. It had started months ago seven to be exact when Jason came to talk to her school about drugs. They had got to talk and eventually ended up in a hot makeout session. Jason was asleep while Aria looked at him she knew she looked like some sort of slut soing this while being engaged to another man but if you had a chance to be with someone who might just be the love of your life wouldn't you? She scrolled threw photos on her laptop the most recent one was of her kissing Jason somehow she got into her old pictures and one of Ali showed up.

"That was from the summer she went missing." Aria jumped at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Yeah." it felt so weird talking about Alison but she sometimes felt like she betrayed her by never getting her murder in jail or not even figuring out who it is. But Jason was good for it nobody, not even Ezra, talked about Ali with her maybe sometimes she wanted to talk about her.

"Babe your phone is ringing." Jason said.

Aria blushed and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

Emily placed her hair, she wasn't in a relationship but she still had her very close friendship with Toby. The only thing was he had changed after Spencer left like a spark from him left with her. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door of her dorm. Rosewood was her home so when college came along unlike the rest of the girls she thought home was the place for her. The setting seemed so farmiluar as she walked past her and Toby's old houses she heard an ambulance go by. Now it was really farmiluar and scary she started running towards it. It was going towards the DiLaurentis' and St. Germain's house but when it past the house Emily just started running faster until the ambulance stopped at the Hastings's house. Emily went through the yard and saw a bodybag as well as talking to a policeman.

" ?" Emily asked.

Veronica Hastings took a deep breath and looked at Emily. "Mona is dead they just found her body."

Hanna Aria Spencer

"_We regret to inform you but Mona Vanderwall is dead."_

Then at the exact same time (although the girls didn't know it) they got a text.

Whoops must of lost my temper again suprise I'm back bitches and I know everything

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

_Whoops must of lost my temper again suprise I'm back bitches and I know everything_

_-A_

Spencer looked around quietly the former A was dead but now she had gotten a text from some random person that had to be it right? She looked over the text over and over until finally sighing.

"Hey Spence why the long face?"

Spencer mentally groaned when her roomate Ariel came in.

"Nothing its just someone I knew very well died." _murdered_ is what Spencer had wanted to say.

Why did she care so much about this it was probably some creep, but none the less she had to tell someone and Ariel as much as she disliked it was her best friend at this school.

"Ariel." Spencer started.

"Yeah." Ariel responded.

"I'm going to tell you some things about me alright? Ariel nodded. "Okay so I guess it all started the summer of 2009."

Hanna was freaking out A couldn't be back, Mona was dead! Toby had just been A to protect _Spencer _there it went again thinking about the girls all she knew of Spencer was she went to Stanford, Hanna had been the first out of all of the girls to leave to think they haven't spoken to each other in years like the year Ali disapeared for the girls had hardly said one word to each other. Hanna sighed maybe she should tell Caleb but eventually decided against it. He couldn't get hurt again not because of her. Right now he was asleep on the couch he looked so innocent like he hadn't ever fought an evil force. It was just one text anyway. She started typing in a number.

"Hello, hi Doctor Sullivan I'm going to be coming to Rosewood shortly would you mind setting me up an appointment for Wednesday?" Hanna asked into the phone.

"Hanna I would love to, see you Wednesday." with that Doctor Sullivan hung up.

Hanna sighed with relief if anybody could help her she could.

Aria stood in the exact same spot, she had to use all her strenth not to call out 'are you freaking kidding me' in front of Jason.

"Jason that was Spencer, can you give me a minute." Aria lied.

Jason nodded and exited meanwhile Aria was freaking out Mona Vanderwall was dead, who the hell would of killed her? Sure she was a constent pain in the neck and she acted a lot like Alison but-Aria stopped she acted a lot like Ali that had to be the reason she was killed.

"Jason." Aria yelled.

"Yeah Aria?" Jason asked.

Jason kissed Aria gentally on her neck and continued as she talked. "Mona is dead."

Jason stopped kissing her. "What? Mona, Mona Vanderwall?"

"Yeah, I have to go back to Rosewood, just to I don't know say a proper goodbye." Aria whispered.

"But Mona made you life a living hell." Jason stated.

"I know but that doesn't mean I wanted her to die." Aria said.

"Okay okay, I'll come too." Jaso said.

"Great, I'll book a hotel and I'll call you." Aria said giving Jason a long kiss before starting to pack.

Emily stood there in the awkward place, Mona's body had been found in the Hastings's yard she had obviously been dead for a couple of hours while was gone shopping. Emily shook her head so many things running through her mind Mona was dead and she got a text from the new A or at least that is what she was thinking. Emily sighed and thought about Toby, what if it was her supposed best friend? She had forgiven him once but should she do it again. She had to find him now. Emily ran away from the crime unaware that one set of eyes were focused on her. Emily rushed up the stairs of the Brew and right into Toby's apartment.

"Em what are you doing here?" asked Toby.

"I-i got a text was it from you?" Emily asked.

"What?" Toby asked.

Emily fished her phone out of her purse and showed the text to Toby.

"Oh my God, Em I didn't-you know I wouldn't-Emily." Toby stutered.

"Answer me." Emily demanded.

"It wasn't from me Em." Toby said truthfully.

Emily rested her head against Toby's shoulder. "It can't be happening again."

"Em I'll do anything to protect you." Toby said.

"What about the other girls do you think they got texts too?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Em." Toby said.

"I need to call them you think they'll be in town for Mona's funeral?" Emily asked.

"Why would you want to go to her funeral she made your life a living Hell?" asked Toby.

"And for a short period of time you did too." Emily countered.

Toby stayed silent knowing every bit of it was true.

Somewhere, somebody with black gloves bought a doll identical to Emily they stepped out of the store and put it next to three other dolls identical to Hanna Spencer and Aria, they picked up the one that looked like Aria and snapped its neck.

**Evans516& Guest & GleekLiar thanks for reviewing**

**As to GleekLiar I am pretty sure you meant Samara? And I actually was starting to consider that I might work a love triangle in here somewhere...**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 3**

After telling Airel everything, Spencer was suprised to see that she didn't judge her immdietly but insetad pulled her in for a hug.

"You know Spencer if you want I can go to Rosewood with you, you know for Mona's funeral." Airel suggested.

"T-thanks." Spencer said it had been a day since Mona's tragic death.

"Its no trouble Spence not at all." Ariel put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "plus from what you say I have to meet Toby he sound so cute."

Spencer tried her best not to give her roomate a fierce glare.

"I'm kidding." Ariel said.

Spencer forced out a laugh, she had to call somebody, she pulled out her phone and slowly dialed the number she hadn't used in a while.

"Mom." Spencer said into the phone.

"Melissa?" Veronica Hastings asked.

"No." Spencer said. "Its me."

"Who is this?" Veronica asked.

Spencer tried her best to not growl. "Spencer." she said through her teeth.

"Oh Spencer we haven't talked in the longest time, how is school?" Veronica asked.

Spencer chuckled. "Fine, but I'm coming home you know for Mona's funeral."

"Really it will be such a delite to see you." Veronica said.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks bye mom." with that Spencer hung up the phone.

Maybe it was wrong that she was going back for Mona's funeral, she had hit her with a freaking car! But all in all death wasn't something she had wished for Mona, they had had some good times together. Hanna had been in Rosewood for at least two hours now with Caleb they were both staying at her mother's and Pastor Ted's house which was the same house they had always had. Hanna had decided to get a cup of coffee and relax forget about Mona for two minutes.

"Hanna?"

Hanna smiled she knew that voice all to well even if she hadn't spoken to it in years.

"Em!" Hanna said excitedly taking the girl in for a hug.

"I was just headed to Toby's you want to come with?" Emily asked.

Hanna shrugged and followed Emily to Toby's apartment.

"Hey Em, hey Hanna?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Hanna replied.

Toby smiled at her, Hanna couldn't help but notice he was shirtless.

"Damn Spencer was right you do have the best body." Hanna said covering her mouth afterwards.

Toby smiled. "You look good to Hanna."

"Yeah oh did I forget to mention this?" Hanna asked putting her finger in the air.

"You and Caleb?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded. "Congrats."

Toby looked at Hanna seriously for a second. "Hanna have you got any texts lately?"

Hanna knew what he was reffering to A, "No." she lied. "A has been gone for years."

"I got one." Emily whispered.

"What?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded. "I got one." Hanna admitted.

Aria was curious as she rested next to Jason on the plane, they looked like an average couple one that didn't involve a girl cheating on her boyfriend with her dead best friends brother. Rosewood was a place she hadn't been in nine months, a place where she once thought only bad things could happen. Everything was complicated more than once she had thought she should just dump Jason and other times she wanted to dump Ezra. Maybe she should of taken up Jason's offer, but she couldn't just forget about Ezra they had once had great love but since Aria went to college the relationship just didn't seem perfect anymore.

"Whats wrong babe?" Jason asked.

"N-nothing I'm just thinking." Aria answered.

Jason leaned in and gave Aria a gental kiss, like Ezra used to give her maybe she should run away with Jason they had fun together but the picture of Ezra in her mind wouldn't let her do it. She had called her fiancee to let him know she was coming she couldn't back out she was in to deep. She looked down at her phone hoping for something to distract her seconds later she got a text.

I wonder what would say about this! Make it stop or Fitz'll get the photo

-A

A photo was attached it was Jason and Aria in bed together.

"Crap." Aria said quitley before putting her phone away.

After meeting up with Hanna, Emily was resting at Toby's place.

"Toby, I just realized if Hanna and I got texts Aria and Spencer probably did too." Emily stated.

For a second she could of sworn he had tears in his eyes. _Spencer_. Emily thought, ever since 'Spoby' broke up she had hated Spencer for breaking Toby's heart, even though she didn't know the full story.

"Toby." Emily said. "did you know anyone besides Mona on the A-team?"

Toby looked at Emily seriously. "There were a couple interns that were blackmailed but the only people that joined on free-will was me Mona and redcoat."

Emily shook her head. "Red coat died in the fire."

"They never found her body." Toby pointed out.

"She can't still be alive." Emily whispered.

"Thats the only person who I know could be doing this." Toby said.

Emily thought a minute what if it was the proclaimed dead red coat Spencer, Hanna, and Mona claimed it was Ali but they had eventually all said it was a marage from enhailing to much smoke. Emily thought about it for a couple more seconds before looking back at Toby.

Emily sighed. "I guess that is a possobility, but why now?" Emily asked.

Somebody dressed in black is shown sneaking away from the police station and meeting up with a girl who happened to look a lot like Melissa Hastings.

**Thanks for reviewing JNessa**

**Oh and by the way readers I should update on Saturday and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 4**

Spencer and Ariel had just landed in Rosewood and were making their way to Spencer's parents house arriving exactly thirty minutes after leaving the airport. Spencer knocked on the door.

"Spencer." Peter Hastings said to his daughter, "and who is this?" Peter asked gesturing to Ariel.

"Oh, this is my roomate Ariel." Spencer said.

"Oh well great, but I have to go, give me a call next time your in town would you?" asked Peter before leaving.

"Well that was-"

"I know." Spencer interupted. "I have a friend who lives here in Rosewood maybe we could stay with her, we'll go to the place we used to hang out at and hopefully she'll be there."

Ariel nodded, as Spencer led the way to the Brew. Once there they looked around for Emily but instead they met up with a blue eyed boy.

"Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Toby." Spencer squeeked out.

Spencer looked at her ex-boyfriend he looked older but hotter than he had ever been, she tried not to stare at him but ended up failing, Toby on the other hand was having trouble not staring at his ex as well they were both however thinking the same thing. Damn.

As of Wednesday Hanna found herself in Doctor Sullivan's office.

"So Hanna is there any exact reason you made this appointement?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

Hanna nodded. "I got a text."

looked at her curiosly. "And how long ago did you get it?" she asked.

"Last Saturday." Hanna revealed. "It said something about killing Mona."

"Do you have any idea who it might be from?" asked.

"No, but I needed to talk to someone." Hanna said. "I can't tell Caleb, I can't get him envolved not again."

"Hanna this is a serious matter somebody is stocking you, if you get another text call me." Dr. Sullivan said. "if not feel free to come back to talk about something else or the same thing alright Hanna?"

Hanna nodded before exiting the theripists office. It wasn't like A had sent her many texts she had only gotten the one since last Saturday, it wasn't a big deal. But she put the thoughts aside once she saw a man coming towards her, she knew him very well Detective Wilden.

"Hanna you're back in town?" Detective Wildin said.

"Yeah." Hanna responded.

"Good to know, so did you talk to Emily Fields at all the day of the murder?" Wilden asked.

"No, why?" Hanna asked.

"I'll let my asistant know, thank you." Wilden said before walking away.

Aria and Jason had arrived back in Rosewood and Aria was in Ezra's apartment. She looked at him and for some reason she didn't feel how she used to around him, but she was telling herself it was just because of the long day.

"So Ezra, how is Malcom?" Aria asked.

Ezra smiled at the mention of his son. "He's great got on the honor roll."

"Great." Aria said with fake enthusiasm.

"So have you thought about when we'll have the wedding?" Ezra asked.

Aria noticably tensed up. "Maybe after I graduate, I want to get my teaching degree at UNC." it wasn't a complete lie...

"Okay, so how about this June?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled. "That sounds fine." she said.

Aria studied Ezra he looked the same as when he visited her a couple weeks ago but he looked happier for some reason, she knew the look well it was the look Jason had after they did something together. Aria decided to just forget about Jason for the night it was just her and Ezra. She leaned in and kissed Ezra only to soon be interupted by her phone.

"Sorry." Aria whispered before getting her phone.

**Tik tok Aria you have 12 hours to cut off Jason or I'll tell you know who Kisses **

**-A**

Hanna turned on her mothers telivison and it cut to the news destrubing her program.

"We interupt this brodcast to say the number one suspect for the murder of Mona Vanderwall is currently being arrested lets cut to our reporter Shana Miranda live on the scene.

"I am Shana Miranda live at the arresting of number one suspect on killing Mona Vanderwall, Emily Fields, cops were sent proof that Ms. Fields was at the scene of the crime, her motive being that tortured her and former friends Aria Montgomory, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin under the mysterious name A, in currently on her way to the police station here we have Detective Paige McCullers."

Paige took the microphone. "Ms. Emily Fields may be our main suspect but we will also be interviewing other suspects Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomory, and Spencer Hastings, that is all I will reveal on the matter."

A mysterious figure stepped into the police station took Spencer's file and left before seen handing it to somebody but the face is blurry and unable to be recognized

**A/N sorry I know I said I was going to update yesterday but my internet had to be turned off because of a huge storm, anyway who is A and who is the blurry person I'll give you a hint A has a reason for hating one liar more than the rest oh and thanks to TheHeartofWritng and Sarahxxbieber for reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5 & Simi important AN

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 5**

_3 Hours Prior to Emily's Arrest_

Spencer had went up into Toby's loft once he invited her for coffee, which was kind of stupid considering they were at a coffee house, and Ariel had gotten a hotel in Philly so it was just her and Toby.

"So, how are you?" Toby asked breaking the silence.

"I'm well, you?" Spencer asked.

Toby sighed. "You know Spencer we're right back where we were three years ago."

Spencer stared at Toby before saying. "I missed you."

Toby embraced Spencer. "I missed you too, but we have to move on Spencer."

"Says who?" Spencer asked her voice rising.

"I don't want to have this fight again." Toby told her, "I've had it with Emily before when she tells me to call you."

"You've thought about calling me?" Spencer asked.

"Well yeah Spencer, I mean I loved you for a really long time." Toby said.

"Okay," Spencer's voice softened. "why don't we play a game?"

Toby smiled."I think I'd have fun kicking your ass at scrabble again."

Spencer shook her head. "If anyone is getting their ass kicked at scrabble its you."

"Says the one who never once has beat at the game." Toby said.

Spencer laughed. "Lets go right here right now."

_Still 3 hours before Emily's arrest_

Hanna was next to Caleb on her old bed, they hadn't done anything but layed there.

"So Han how do you feel abour this? You know coming back for Mona's funeral?" Caleb asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Relax Caleb I already have a shrink, I don't want another one."

"Fine." Caleb said. "How'd it go with ?"

"Fine, Caleb I just needed a professional to talk with about Mona." Hanna said.

Caleb didn't really believe her like Hanna was leaving something out, he'd figure it out soon, until then he'd relax and forget.

_Moments before the arrest_

Emily was in her apartment with one glass of white wine out plainly just watching telivison, she had plans to meet up with Hanna and nine to tell her just how messed up her life was but loud knocking interupted it all.

"Open up its the Rosewood Police." Emily heard through the door.

_Thats strange. _Emily thought before opening the door and being placed into handcuffs.

"Whats going on?" Emily asked.

"Emily Fields you are under arrest for the murder of Mona Vanderwall." A police man shouted.

"What? But I didn't do anything?" Emily asked.

"We have proof, everything you do and say can be used against you in court." A police officer said.

After watching Emily's arrest on telivison Spencer who was in the middle of losing scrabble jumped to her feet and got up.

"Spencer where are you going?" Toby asked.

"To the police station." Spencer said.

"Spencer, not now." Toby stated.

"I'm going and you can come or stay." Spencer told him.

"Fine I'm coming I owe it to Em anyway." Toby said before following Spencer out of his loft.

Hanna was also heading towards the police station and since Caleb wasn't there to hold her back she knew she was most likely going to be in a cell for assult that night.

Aria jumped off Ezra's couch.

"Aria?" Ezra asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Aria said heading to the door.

"But where are-"

Ezra was cut off by the slaming of his door.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is basiclly how the girls reacted to Emily's arrest, so there was a kinda Spoby moment in this chapter thanks to ****danielacarney**** for reviewing and one last thing I have a poll on my profile on who Aria should be with so Ezria Jaria Ariel fans need to vote because the winner will be paired up with Aria thanks for reading and even though this is probably the worst chapter let me know what you think about the story**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N it was a close vote, in the end she'll end up with him until then you'll have to guess

Spencer and Toby arrived at the same time as Aria and Hanna.

"Spencer? Toby? What are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Same reason you are I guess." Spencer stated going directly to the nearest cop. "Excuse me we would like to see Emily Fields."

The cop laughed. "You sure?" Spencer nodded. "Fine one at a time."

Spencer followed the cop, and saw Emily waiting for her.

"Em, are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"You're my visitor? I'd like an exchange." Emily said.

"Em whats wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Besides being in jail for murder?" Emily asked sarcasticly.

"What is your problem?" Spencer asked.

"You broke Toby's heart." Emily said.

"This is what this is about, Toby broke up with me." Spencer told her.

"Wha-what?" Emily asked.

"He said we'd end up hating each other." Spencer reminenced.

"Your lying." Emily said.

"Why would I lie to you now?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know you did it all through high school." Emily stated.

"Whatever Emily, I don't want to fight you, who do you want to see next?" Spencer asked.

"Toby, my best friend." Emily said.

Spencer held back her tounge she was about to say her boyfriend but it wasn't like they were going out. She exited and sent Toby in.

"Hey Em."Toby said.

Emily smiled once she saw Toby. "Toby, thanks for coming."

"Emily, why were you so mean to Spencer?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean, she broke your heart." Emily repeated.

"I dumped her." Toby said.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I didn't want her to end up cheating on me." Toby told her.

"Oh my God, I need to talk to Spencer." Emily said.

"She left." Toby said.

"Toby while I'm in jail please do one thing for me?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Toby agreed.

"Make Spencer happy." Emily told him before smiling, "let me talk to Hanna."

"I get it, I get it girl time." Toby said getting up.

Aria looked down at her phone, Ezra would be finding out about Jason in three hours, she had to end it with one of them. She slowly dialed the number.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about us." Aria croaked into the phone. "Its over."

"No Aria no I love you." he said into the phone.

Aria struggled not tosay she loved him back. "I know me too, but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

Aria cried as she hung up her phone.

"Hey Ar whats wrong?" Hanna asked.

"N-nothing just Em doesn't desereve to be here." Aria lied.

"I know but she's innocent." Hanna said.

"What if she ends up like Ian? Everyone thinks she killed her." Aria asked.

"She isn't going to try to kill Spencer." Hanna assured Aria.

"Okay, I have to go alright." Aria said.

Hanna looked down at her phone one new text.

We both know Em didn't do it but what are you going to do? You'll never find me bitch

-A

A dark figure sat down in a booth,

"Hey pretty eyes how are you?" Marlene asked.

The figure turned around revealing Toby he smiled before joining the person in the black hoodie.

"I've done my job now I'm done." Toby said.

The person sent Toby a text.

Its not over until I say it is

-A

Thanks for reviewing Caligirl28 your vote was put in,

Review your thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 7**

Being sucked into the world of A wasn't Toby's first problem, his other problem was he was falling for Spencer again. It was so easy when she was gone to forget about her but now that she was back he wanted her back. Regret was on his radar it had been for a while anyway breaking her heart before she went away, he knew why too, she was afraid, afraid of A, him being A.

_Flashback_

_Toby walked in Spencer's house to see a smiling Spencer, making him smile he was ready to do this._

_"Why are you so happy?" Toby asked._

_"I got accepted to Stanford." Spencer said enuthusiasticly._

_"Wait a sec isn't that in California?" Toby asked._

_Spencer frowned, "Well yeah but-"_

_"Spencer how are we going to makie this work if you are half-way across the country?" Toby asked his voice rising._

_Tears came down Spencer's face and regret swarmed through Toby, "Toby we could have a long distant thing." she suggested._

_"I couldn't do that Spence not to you." Toby said._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" Spencer asked._

_"Spencer you are a young beautiful woman you don't need to be nailed down to me." Toby said._

_"No Toby don't do this." Spencer whispered._

_"Spencer I think we should take a break." Toby suggested._

_"Please?" Spencer begged as tears rolled down her face._

_"I'm sorry Spencer." Toby said walking out the door completley forgetting about the diamond ring in his pocket._

_End Flashback_

Toby looked over at his nightstand where the ring was, after all these years he had kept it.

Emily looked around her cell in it was a bed and a toliet, she never thought she would be framed for murder, MONA'S murder. Of course she had to pick to go to Hollis instead of to Burkley. She heard a slight noise and turned to see her wall and gasped. On the wall in dark red letters it said

**Want out? Join us -A**

Emily hurried to erase it, but stopped and stared at it, she had been in jail for almost three days she didn't know how much more she could handle without going crazy.

"A!" Emily called out. "I'm in!"

"Shut up!" A random person yelled.

Emily had no idea what she was going to do but for once didn't care it was her turn to be one step ahead.

Aria was in Ezra's apartment after breaking up with Jason she felt relieved in some ways but she missed him like crazy,

"Aria!" Ezra called out.

Aria hurried and went to where Ezra was standing, "Whats up babe?"

"I know your going into be questioned later but I have to ask you did you kill Mona?" Ezra asked.

"No!" Aria yelled. "How can you accuse me of that?"

"Well I don't want you to go to jail, so is there anybody that can tell them you were with them?" Ezra asked.

'one person' Aria thought, 'but you'd kill me'

Aria sighed. "Jason DiLaurentis."

Ezra looked shocked, "What were you doing with Jason?"

Aria avoided his eyes. "I ran into him and we had a couple drinks, I was afraid to tell you." Aria lied.

"It was just drinks?" Ezra asked.

"Wow I am really being accused today aren't I?" Aria asked actually starting to get mad.

"Aria you've cheated on me before with Jason and Wes I'm just making sure." Ezra said.

"Really because it sounds like you don't trust me." Aria stated.

"Aria you know I love you, we're getting married soon." Ezra said.

Aria smiled,"I love you too Ezra."

Ezra kissed her and they made their way to the bed stripping clothes, Aria let out a moan just as Ezra's phone rang.

"Let me get that." Ezra said grabbing his shirt, as soon as he left the room Aria's phone rang.

**I told you before and I'll tell you again when students kiss teachers someone gets hurt and someone will if you don't come clean Kisses-A**

Aria groaned she thought it was supposed to be over when she dumped Jason she yelled in fusterasion.

"Aria?" Ezra asked.

Aria jumped at Ezra's voice, "sorry who was it?"

"Maggie, she needs me to pick up Malcom I'm sorry." Ezra apologized.

"Its okay but I need to tell you something else I-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go Aria." Ezra leaned in and kissed her.

Aria smiled and covered up under Ezra's bed, she heard the door open and close and closed her eyes.

"You miss him don't you?"

Aria's eyes popped open. "Ali?"

"Listen to me Aria it isn't safe to be here." Alison said.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Think Aria think! You need to talk to Spencer and Hanna together you guys know." Alison comanded.

"Know what?" Aria asked.

Alison face palmed "Aria just remember Aria you need to remember."

"Alison what are you talking about?" Aria asked.

Alison smirked, "Like mother like daughter, listen sweetie I have to go, remember."

Alison picked up a book, "I loved this mind if I take it?"

"Its not mine." Aria said.

"I'll take it anyway." Ali said before leaving.

Spencer looked around her hotel room it was still the same as it was four years ago, the bed and the broken door hich made her wonder if the ever fixed these rooms, Ariel was staying with some friend she had in Philly so she didn't have to worry about buying her a room. Spencer pulled a shirt out of her suitcase and slipped it on it was amazing how it still smelt like Toby, she got out her phone and stuck it next to the wall just for old times sake, but wasn't excepecting to hear anything.

"Look." the first voice said. "Jason will never bounce for Aria, we need to stick her with the blame."

"Fine, I guess you are right I mean Jason isn't going to go up to the stand and say 'yeah I wasn't having drinks with Aria, I've been screwing her for seven months." the second voice added.

Spencer gasped, Aria had been cheating on Ezra with Jason she got her phone and dialed Aria's number.

"Hey Ar its me Spence I have something really important to ask you so call me back when you get the chance." Spencer said before hanging up her phone.

A hooded figure walks into room 214 and stared at mini dolls of Hanna, Aria, and Spencer, they pick up Hanna and replace her with a Hefty Hanna doll and pulls a medican bottle out of their pocket before you can see what it says they put their hand over it.

**Thank you to evans516 for reviewing, sorry for the long update I've been at camp but I'm back and I'll try my best to update either tomorrow or Monday**


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomery at University of North Carolina

Emily Fields at Hollis

**Chapter 8**

If you know something is bad no scratch that just plain awful and you don't care that makes you a robot, at least that is how Emily used to feel, she knows she isn't a robot but its time for her to stop being the victim, for her to be the one that is always one step ahead, always had a plan on the next way to make somebody feel miserable, but it wasn't her fault Aria Hanna and Spencer covered up the truth with lies but for now she'd lay of Spencer and it would stay that way until the payments stopped. Emily smiled as the guards opened her cell, she walked out of there wordless and she went into the black car.

"Okay I'm ready to be A." Emily said to the hooded figure next to her.

The figure took off the hoodie "Glad you finally joined the team Emily."

Emily smirked, "You know for the first time ever I find you really hot."

"Don't suck up to me Emily and just so you know, I didn't kill Mona."

Emily nodded, "I know you aren't a killer."

For ten seconds they were silent until, Emily placed her lips against the person in the black hoodie.

"Before you get excited I don't kiss and tell." Emily said.

Spencer had called Aria twenty seven times in the past 15 minutes it was like in a way she was being betrayed by her best friend she dialed Aria's number again the only thing that was different was someone answered.

"What is it Spencer?" Aria asked.

"How come you didn't tell me you were sleeping with my brother?" Spencer asked.

Spencer heard a sigh, "Look Spence I'm in love with him."

"What about Ezra?" Spencer asked feeling highly confused.

"I really don't want to talk about this Spencer." Aria stated.

"Aria you need to talk about your feelings, why did you cheat on Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know Spence, maybe it was because I missed home and romance and I missed Jason and." Aria stopped.

"And what?" Spencer asked.

"Alright way to many questions Spence." Aria said.

"But Aria I need to know, if A knows then its just another thing A can pin against you." Spencer stated.

Aria sighed, "When Jason was around it was like I never missed Ezra and now that I've broken up with Jason I miss him more than I ever did Ezra its like-"

"Like your whole world is falling apart with out him." Spencer finished.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Aria asked clearly crying on the other line.

"That was how I felt when Toby and I broke up." Spencer confessed.

"Oh, well I have to go Spencer I'm sorry but talking to you just reminds me of him." Aria said hanging up on the other line.

Hanna and Caleb were walking towards the Brew when they saw Toby.

"Hey Toby." Hanna said.

"Oh hey Hanna, Caleb I didn't know you were back in town." Toby stated.

Caleb laughed, "Yeah well I can't stay away for to long."

"So how are you today Toby?" Hanna asked.

"What is the matter with today?" Caleb asked.

"Its the anniversary of my mom's death." Toby said.

"So are you okay." Hanna asked again.

"I'm fine." Toby snapped.

"Hey dude." Caleb said taking a step in front of Hanna, "just because your mom died on this day doesn't give you the right to-"

"To do what Caleb, your mom is still alive and so is your dad, you haven't been through as many things as I have, you were in Foster Care, I would have rather been in Foster Care when Jenna wasn't blind, when Alison made me take the blame for something she and her friends did and sent me to juvie, so don't mess with me." Toby commanded.

Hanna looked down at her phone which was buzzing she quickly opened her new text,

**Be careful Hefty you don't want to get stress lines and maybe you should go on a diet don't think nobody knows you've been putting on some weight kisses -A**

Hanna looked down at her stomach it was true she had been putting on a couple pounds and went up to a size six from a size four she grabbed Caleb's arm.

"Lets go." Hanna said.

"But I thought we were going to go out for lunch?" Caleb asked.

"We were but I'm not hungry so how about we go on a walk instead?" Hanna asked.

"Alright." Caleb said before glaring at Toby, "I'm letting this slip just because I know you don't mean what your saying."

Aria was in a bar at Hollis drinking her body weight her conversation with Spencer had just lead her to completely break down she looked at a guy sitting at a nearby table who was _clearly_ _as drunk_ as she was, Aria made his way to him and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Aria."

"Nice to meet you Aria." the man said. "my ex girlfriend used to have a friend named Aria."

Aria giggled, "So do you live close to here?"

"More like a couple blocks away, let ditch this place." the man said before leading Aria out of the bar and into his truck and eventually into his apartment.

"This place looks familiar." Aria said.

"You've probably just been downstairs." the man stated, before starting a make out session with Aria.

**A/N thank you to TeamSpobia167 evans516 and arubagirl0926, oh and to TeamSpobia167 I am sorry but I'm not planning to make this into a Paily story but I hope you continue to read, but to my readers originally I was going to make this one whole chapter but on my word document it seemed better to write it into two parts and as to anybody who wants to know Aria does sleep with him and we will find out who he is in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 9**

Spencer had decided she was going to tell Toby how she felt, she knew that she could get into his apartment if Emily would help her, but she hadn't talked to Emily since she had been released or since she had snapped at Spencer at the jail, but hopefully Em would help her after all she of all people knew how she felt about Toby and she was the only one who could convince Toby to go back out with her she went to Emily's house and knpcked on the door.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Emily I know we haven't talked since that day when you were in jail but I was wondering if you'd help me?" Spencer asked.

"With?"

"Look Em I want Toby back, maybe you could convince him?" Spencer asked.

Emily smirked, "Lets go over there now, even though he'd probably asleep I wake him up all the time." Emily knew very well it would break Spencer once she saw Toby espiecally after what he did the night before.

Spencer smiled "Thank you so much Emily."

Emily returned her smile and almost felt bad for what she was about to do key word almost.

Hanna had been thinking ever since A had left her that message about how she was getting fatter, she was and everyone knew it. Hanna looked at a newly recieved message.

**You know you want to get rid of it -A**

She knew what A was saying trying to make her Bulimic again it wasn't going to happen though instead Hanna found herself on a street corner standing next to a man who happened to be selling drugs.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Do you have any diet pills?" Hanna asked.

The man laughed, "Of course twenty bucks for thirty pills, don't take more than two a day or you could overdose."

"Aren't you supposed to just sell me them not give me a lequture?" Hanna asked.

"I can't help it my husband is a doctor." The man explained

Hanna pulled a twenty out of her purse and handed it to her and grabbing the pills before walking away.

"I did what you told me too boss." the man said taking off a mask revealing him to be Lucas, "just promise me you can get her and Caleb to break up?"

Emily laughed, "I can't do that Lucas what I can do is tell the cops you are running an illigal drug buisness so if you rat me out your going to prison."

"Emily you used to be the nice one what happened?" Lucas asked.

Again Emily laughed, "I had to be but now I'm having fun, more fun than I've ever had, now I have to go because Spencer is waiting on me in the car she thinks I'm using the restroom."

Then Emily left and took her seat next to Spencer in her car and drove hurridley toToby's apartment.

"Em are you sure he won't mind us just coming in?" Spencer asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "of course not Spence I've done it a billion times, but we'll probab;y have to wake him up."

"Alright." Spencer agreed before Emily unlocked the door and lead her to Toby's room.

Aria woke up compleltly naked and with a killer hangover she wiped her eyes and then turned to see nobody she'd ever excpect to see and screamed waking him up.

"Aria what are you doing here?" he asked before realizing what they had did, "oh crap."

"Toby what are we going to do if Spencer finds out?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Spencer she's still in love with you." Aria admitted.

"I thought she'd never forgive me, I'll tell you a secret Aria the night me and her broke up I was going to propose."

"You were?"

Aria and Toby didn't say anything they looked at Spencer both with gulity expressions but Spencer she was blank she looked broken. Emily then came in hiding a smile when she looked at Toby and Aria but put on a sympathitic look.

"Oh my god Spencer I'm sorry." Emily said, despite wantng to enjoy the moment she felt sorry for Spencer and Toby, Toby constantly talked about missing Spencer and after this she might never forgive him.

Pain the emotion of breaking sinks through tears don't come like she suspected but she asn't exactley happy the feeling of when the two people you trust the most in the world betray you at the same time. The fact the hurt the most is she had told Aria not even twenty four hours ago that she still loved Toby but she went after him any way. The other thing about being broken you don't think as much as you want to Spencer wasn't in control anymore she wanted revenge.

Spencer pulled out her phone and took a picture, thirty seconds later she had sent the message to Ezra.

"Spencer what did you just do?" Emily asked.

"I told Aria's boyfriend," Spencer said before glaring at Aria, "the one you've been cheating on for seven months."

"I never told you that." Aria stated.

"I heard A say it, I couldn't recognize the voice because there was a wall in between us." Spencer told them.

"Spencer you have to believe last night I was drunk out of my mind I couldn't tell what I was doing." Aria pleaded.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts." Spencer said.

"Spencer I love you I don't even remember sleeping with Aria." Toby stated.

"You know Toby if you wouldn't of just slept with my best friend I would kiss you and transfer to UPenn to be with you, but you did I'm not mad at you though you are a single man not my boyfriend I have no reason to be mad at you, but Aria you slept with my ex boyfriend, you know it wouldn't have hurt if you would have slept with Alex, or Wren, or my brother, I wouldn't be mad at you at all if I hadn't told you that I was still in love with Toby and I don't think best friends, friends at all would do that to each other, you know I don't even think Melissa would go that low." Spencer said.

"Come on Spence lets go." Emily suggested. Spencer nodded and followed Emily out the door. "So Spence where are you staying?"

"No where." Spencer answered.

"You want to come to my place?" Emily asked

Thats when tears started to fall and sobs started, "Emily I can't believe this."

Emily patted Spencer's back, "Its alright Spencer lets go to my place." Spencer didn't answer but followed Emily to her car.

"We're here Spence." Emily said after five minutes.

"Thank you so much Emily." Spencer sobbed.

Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Hanna's number.

"Hello?" Hanna asked.

"Can you come over?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"No time to explain I gave you my address the other day right?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in ten." Hanna said.

Hanna hung up her phone and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"Emily's it seems like an emergancy." Hanna said.

Caleb smiled "Well by all means go."

Hanna kissed Caleb, "I'll be back in like an hour."

"See you then." Caleb stated.

Hanna went out the door and was at Emily's in nine minutes, she opened the door to see Spencer sobbing and Emily trying to compfort her.

"Whats wrong with Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Toby slept with Aria."Emily told her causing Spencer to sob louder.

"What? I'm so sorry Spence." Hanna said sitting next to Spencer.

"He told me he loved me." Spencer told them settiling down.

"Spencer he's a pig." Hanna stated.

"Well its not like we were together, I don't even get why I'm upset." Spencer said.

"You're upset because you feel betrayed." Emily stated.

"How do you know how I feel?" Spencer snapped, "For so long I've been waiting for Toby to say he loves me, but now I feel sick because he said it after he slept with her."

Emily didn't smile but she was laughing inside of her head it was an amazing idea to make Spencer, Aria, and Toby think that Aria and Toby slept together even though she slept Ben, Emily's own ex boyfriend. But she did feel a little bad about tricking them but that would be changed soon.

Red coat went into a room and picked up the Hefty Hanna doll and snapped its neck.

**Thank you to theletterblacknote, chiuri chikorate, and arubagirl0926 for reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 10**

Hanna took a pill out of a bottle and swollowed it even though the diet pills didn't seem to be working Hanna was getting addicted, she was unprepared when Caleb smashed his lips on to hers.

"Morning beautiful." Caleb said.

"Don't call me that." Hanna responded.

"But you are beautiful Hanna." Caleb said back.

"No I'm not Caleb! Ever since I've left Rosewood I've gained nearly twenty pounds." Hanna yelled.

Caleb was about to respond when he figured out what she was talking about, "Your not thinking about becoming bulimic again are you?"

"Of course not!" Hanna hissed, "I've got these." she pulled the pills out of her purse and showed them to Caleb.

"Do you know how dangerous diet pills are?" Caleb asked before reading the label, "Did you read the label on this?"

"No why?" Hanna asked.

"These aren't diet pills, these are the pills you give to kids that are really under weight." Caleb stated.

At the moment Hanna's phone rung, she quickly checked the new text.

**Oh silly me did you not want those pills Hefty, here's a tip check page 6 of your favorite magazine -A**

Hanna went to her room where she had left the magizene and turned to page six.

_Fashion desgner Hanna Marin who owns a small company while studing at F.I.T pregnant? Hanna has been gaining weight is there a bun in the oven or has Hanna been gaining weight? _

_-Anonoymus _

Aria ran to Emily's she needed to talk to Spencer, Hanna had mentioned it to her earlier that Spencer was staying there. Aria knocked on the door.

"Aria what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I need to talk to Spencer." Aria said.

"Look Aria I'm expecting someone, could you go please?" Emily asked.

"Not until you tell me where Spencer is." Aria told her.

Emily looked around, "She's in Philly trying to get transfered to UPenn."

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Look Aria I'm waiting on someone can you just go?" Emily asked.

"Alright." Aria said as Emily slammed the door.

Aria walked through the hall and briefly saw a strand of blond hair and a red coat, "Oh my God." Aria whispered, before following her.

Emily smiled as Aria left and then checked her phone.

**Your pretty little friend is after me I'll be there in five**

**-Kisses A**

Emily rolled her eyes Aria was starting to get nosy, which would be a problem if she kept it up. Her door opened.

"You said five minutes." Emily said.

"I got away faster." red coat said.

"Alright, I'm glad you switched the hoodie for the coat you look better." Emily flirted.

"Em no time, I think Hanna has gotten addicted." Red Coat told her.

"To what?" Emily asked.

"To the pills Lucas sold her." Red Coat said.

"You never told me you'd get her addicted to drugs!" Emily whisper yelled.

"Relax Emily its not like she's your real friend she didn't even talk to you once in the past three years." Red Coat stated taking a step closer to Emily.

Emily looked at the ground before kissing Red Coat, "I get that you hate Hanna the most, but can we go back to Aria for a while?"

Red Coat laughed, "Sweatie Jenna didn't pay, so we're going to have fun with Spencer."

"Alright but should we tell Toby or Aria they didn't sleep together?." Emily asked before kissing Red Coat again.

"No they need to feel guilty Em."

Outside of Emily's door was somebody who had heard everything and that somebody was Noel Kahn.

**Sorry for the no Spencer section in this chapter but all she's doing is trying to transfer colleges, also I'm sorry for the kind of short chapter, thank you to arubagirl0926 and Swimmer2158 for reviewing, Also as a treat for getting over 2000 views here is a spoiler for the next chapter**

The room was silent after Noel told them, Spencer got out of her seat walked towards him and slapped him.

"How dare you try to blame this on Emily." Spencer said.

"Wait Spencer, I've been having flashbacks of that night I got drunk, I remember I didn't sleep with Toby I slept with somebody with darker hair." Aria told her.

Spencer thought a minute before putting it together "A set it up to trick us."

"I'm still a little confused," Hanna said, "why would Emily join the A-Team?"

"Hanna A got her out of jail." Spencer stated.

**And that is the end of the spoiler, I'll have the next chapter up before Monday, and to American readers Happy Fourth of July!**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer Hastings at Stanford University-UPenn

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomery at University of North Carolina

Emily Fields at Hollis

**Chapter 11**

Aria entered the Brew but wasn't expecting to see Emily's ex boyfriend Ben.

_"Do you have a condom?" Aria asked._

_"Always lets do it." _

_Aria climbed on top of him and started to undress_

Aria snapped out of her trance and got a coffee it was normal to get flashbacks after a drunken night.

_Aria looked at his body he had a four pack_

Aria snapped herself out of the flashback, she remembered Spencer saying Toby had a six pack not a four pack. She ran up to Toby's loft.

"Aria hi." Toby said awkwardly.

"Lift up your shirt." Aria commanded.

"Excuse me?" Toby asked.

Aria sighed and lifted it up, he had a six pack, "Oh my God." she said.

Noel was glad he knew where Hanna was staying or else he wouldn't have got to tell them anything.

"Noel what are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"I need to tell you Aria and Spencer something." Noel stated.

"About?" Hanna asked.

"A is back and I know you know that." Noel said.

Hanna sighed and went outside, "How do you know?"

"Because I heard A talking to-"

"Wait let me call Aria Spencer and Emily." Hanna said.

"Not Emily." Noel told her.

"Um okay." Hanna said.

Twenty minutes later Aria and Spencer were at Hanna's.

"What's so urgent you couldn't tell us over the phone?" Spencer asked.

"Noel tell them." Hanna commanded.

Noel told him everything he knew and looked at their shocked faces. The room was silent after Noel told them, Spencer got out of her seat walked towards him and slapped him.

"How dare you try to blame this on Emily." Spencer said.

"Wait Spencer, I've been having flashbacks of that night I got drunk, I remember I didn't sleep with Toby I slept with somebody with darker hair." Aria told her.

Spencer thought a minute before putting it together "A set it up to trick us."

"I'm still a little confused," Hanna said, "why would Emily join the A-Team?"

"Hanna A got her out of jail." Spencer stated.

"So Emily is helping them." Hanna concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"Guys." Noel said, "first tell me who knows about A."

"Toby." Hanna said, "Emily told him before she switched sides."

"I want to tell Jason." Aria confessed.

"Why you two broke up?" Spencer asked.

"Wait explain I thought you were with Ezra." Hanna commanded.

Aria sighed, "Ezra dumped me, but prior to that I was seeing Jason, I love him and I wish I wouldn't have dumped him."

"Lets call him." Hanna said.

"Han we have more important things to do then set me back up with Spencer's brother." Aria stated.

"Actually do it, I need to talk to Toby." Spencer told them.

"I'll give you a lift." Hanna offered.

"No, I need to go alone." Spencer said.

With that Spencer left Hanna's house and went straight to Toby's loft she didn't know what she was going to say or if she would say anything at all, but what she did know was that she had been in love with Toby Cavanaugh for years and wasn't going to let A get in the way anymore. It was time for her to claim him. The next thing she knew she was knocking on Toby's door.

"Spencer." Toby said, "I am so sorry-"

Spencer cut him off by kissing him he deepened the kiss.

Aria and Hanna were on their way to Jason's, Aria got out of the car when they arrived and slowly stepped out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Aria." Jason said, "what are you doing here."

"Jason I think it was a mistake you and I breaking up, but now Ezra and I are over and I'm head over heels for you." Aria admitted.

"Aria I love you, but if we want it to work this time around, we need to be oursleves no lies just us." Jason stated.

"Alright, lets start over." Aria said.

"I would love that." Jason told her.

"I'm Aria Montgomery." Aria introduced herself.

"Jason DiLaurentis."

"Okay Jason since you said no lies I have something to tell you." Aria said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"A is back."

Spencer lied in Toby's bed as she waited for Toby to get back she never thought that she would ever be this happy again she didn't even believe it was more possible to be happier.

"Spencer," Toby said, "I love you." he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "will you marry me?"

Spencer felt a tear escape her eye, "Toby I don't know."

"Look Spencer I love you and I want our lives to start together right now." Toby said.

"Well in that case, yes." Spencer told him before kissing him, for once she was going to admit she was wrong she could be happier.

Emily stepped next to Red Coat, "I can't believe they're getting married."

"I know right." Red Coat whispered.

"This will be fine after all they don't know that we know that they know." Emily said.

"Okay Em that is just confusing." Red Coat told her.

Emily smiled her best friend was getting married to bad she was going to do eerything she could to keep him single or at least away from her.

**Thank you to arubagirl0926 and carlenguese ****for reviewing, okay even though they found out about Emily doesn't mean the story is about to end there is still a crime to be solved, also Ezra will be returning in a couple of chapters**


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer Hastings UPenn

Hanna Marin at Fashion Institute of Technology

Aria Montgomory at University of North Carolina

Emily Feilds at Hollis

**Chapter 12**

Aria woke up in Jason's arms something she had been longing to do ever since she got back to Rosewood. The sound of her phone had woken her up but not Jason, she quickly went to it. One new text.

**Hey Aria you may know about Emily but does anyone know about your visit to the the doctor six months ago -Kisses A**

Aria gasped, A couldn't know about that! But A knows all. Aria sighed, Jason was so going to dump her for this, for not telling him. But first she had to talk to Emily, she knew she was supposed to wait on Spencer and Hanna but after that she couldn't wait any longer. Aria ran out of Jason's house to her car, then drove straight to Emily's.

"Aria nice to see you." Emily said with a twisted smile.

"Em we need to talk about you being on the A-team." Aria commanded.

"What?" Emily asked playing dumb.

"Em how did you know about my _doctor's _visit?" Aria asked.

"Aria its simple one of the spies saw the posotive test, then saw you go to the clinic." Emily explained.

"You can't use this against me Emily nobody knows." Aria pleaded.

"Come on Aria, you killed someone." Emily snapped.

"I know and if I could go back in time and change it I would." by now Aria was crying, "I just panicked."

Emily hated feeling sympathy for the enemy, but Aria was one of her friends. Aria looked at Emily and an idea popped into her head.

"You know Em, how do you think Ali would feel about you being on the A-team?" Aria asked.

Emily's face went blank before she tackled Aria, "How dare you! You know she would understand."

Aria tried to breath she couldn't, but before she blacked out she saw a picture of an unborn baby in her mind.

Hanna looked at Caleb pleadingly.

"Caleb unless I make up something quick, I could be known as the fat fashion designer, I need to do something like adopt a baby." Hanna suggested.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair, "Fine Hanna, we'll adopt a newborn baby, to save your carrer, but they already think your huge." Hanna glared at him, "Hanna I'm sorry to say it but you gained a lot of weight, you can't wear a pregnancy belly, if you want this to work your going to have to gain the wieght really."

Hanna sighed, "I know I just don't want to be known as Hefty Hanna for the rest of my life."

Caleb kissed her head, "Rather your super model skinny or you weight so much that you can't get out of bed I will always love you."

Hanna smiled at him, "Thanks but I don't think I'd get that fat."

Caleb chuckled, "Neither do I."

Caleb's cell phone ringed he had gotten a new text.

**Seriously Caleb do you really love Hefty Hanna? I haven't forgotten about your one night stand in Monocito -A**

Caleb's face went pale, How could A know about that, it wasn't even his fault it was a drunken night he hadn't told Hanna about but A was sure going to make him regret it.

"You know what Hanna, lets get married right now at the court house." Caleb suggested.

Hanna nodded, "Lead the way."

Spencer looked at her ring then at Toby she ran her fingers over his sixpack. She loved Toby Cavanaugh more than anything in the world, he was her weakness.

"Morning." Toby whispered.

"Morning." Spencer whispered back.

"So have you told anyone the news yet?" Toby asked.

"No, we were occupied last night remember." Spencer said.

"Of course I do." Toby told her seductivly, "But I need to tell Em."Spencer avoided his gaze fo a while. "What's wrong with Emily Spence?"

"She's on the A-team." Spencer confessed.

"Your lying." Toby said.

"No I'm not Noel heard her-"

"Wait a second since when has Noel Kahn proved to be anything other than a rich boy" Toby asked.

"Seriously Toby, Emily's involved." Spencer said.

"No she isn't." Toby argued.

Spencer was filled with rage, "If you don't believe me then you can have this back." Spencer said throwing the ring at him.

"Spencer wait!" Toby called, but it was to late she had already left. He punched a wall cursing under his breath.

Aria lied down thinking of six months ago, it haunted her every day and now A was using it to torment her she took a knife and cut her arm up and down repeatdly. She saw blood coming out from her arm but all she could do was think about the baby she would've been having around now. She fell to the ground.

"Aria!" She heard someone call it was hazy but she felt someone feel her pulse.

Right after tying the knot with Caleb Hanna got a phone call.

"Hello?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna its Emily I know you hate me but Aria's in the hospital." Emily said.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I-we pushed her over the edge she tried to." Emily chocked on her words, "I can't say it."

"Oh my God." Hanna said, "Caleb and I are on are way."

"What's going on Hanna?" Caleb asked as Hanna hung up her phone.

"Aria tried to kille herself." Hanna wispered, "We need to go now."

Spencer beat Hanna to the hospital, "What were you thinking?" she asked Aria.

"I was thinking about the thong I regret the most in my life." Aria confessed.

"What did you do that was so horiable?" Spencer asked.

"She got an abortion." Emily said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I knew it was Jason's and Ezra would of dumped me, that was back when I was torn between them." Aria admitted.

"Spencer I'm sorry about you and Toby." Emily said, "Its all my fault."

"No, Em, no matter what you do, I'll always be your friend okay." Spencer said.

Hanna and Caleb came through the door

"Is she okay?" Hanna asked.

"She'll be fine." Emily told her.

Hanna glared at Emily, "If your going to be here tell us who Redcoat is."

Emily sighed, "I'm glad to be back on this side I missed you guys."

"Answer the question." Hanna demanded.

"The only reason I know who Red coat is as that we've been hooking up, but she dumped me for a guy." Emily confessed.

"Get on with it." Hanna insisted.

"Kate."

Hanna gasped, "My step-sister?"

Emily nodded.

All four girls looked at the telivison somebody was being arrested for the murder of Mona Vanderwall.

"Paige?" They all said at once.

"Well at least now its over." Spencer whispered.

"Yeah its finally over." Hanna said.

**Thank you to arubagirl0926 for reviewing **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yeah right its not over, I'm going to be waiting, as for Paige please she doesn't have what it takes to kill Mona and if it wasn't Kate either then who killed Mona, please its the guy Kate dumped Emily for, as if we'd ever let the weakest link on here for real we were playing her. Hopefully we can get some new members though, and after we stopped getting Jenna's money it became a real skretch. And before you ask who I am you'll have to figure it out yourselves. Any way I'm not done with those Pretty Little Liars. Hanna is lying to the entire world pretending to be pregnant, Aria is not telling the complete truth on why she tried to commit sucide, that's what Em doesn't know! Spencer, has more baggage than you think concerning Alison. And Emily is the worst of all making poor innocent Shana cover for her too. But don't think the 'Pretty Little Liars' are the only ones with secrets, Hanna's new hubby has a lot of explaining to because when he was visiting his mother he introduced a girl to his royal subjects, and Toby please I would run out of paper if I listed everything he has done and what he had done with Alison, but the past is in the past right? Wrong I'll make sure these people pay for their mistakes and I'll do it when I'm sure they think I'm gone for good, well as they would say in Aria's favorite language bless or should I say Sjáumst síðar nokkuð lítið lygarar

**A/N I want to thank everybody who has ever read favorited followed or reviewed on this story, but let me know if you want a sequel I'd be more than happy to do one if you just say the word **


End file.
